El Dia Que Vendrá Mañana
by Sofia Swan
Summary: One Shot/AH/ Las Flores florecen durante la primavera y el atardecer de verano, incluso en los dias lluviosos ambas brillan. Edward acaba de descubrirlo al encontrar a su pequeña cantando su canción.


Aquí, mi primera versión con una familia humana. Está basada en la canción "_Ashita Kuru Hi" -El Dia Que Viene Mañana_- Del anime **Kobato** del grupo CLAMP, me pareció una nana muy tierna para esta parejita de padre e hija. Espero lo disfruten.

_**El día que vendrá mañana**_

Un papel más y verdaderamente Edward terminaría tirando la caja entera. Estaba harto.  
Suspiró siendo que aún le quedaban otras tres cajas por revisar y debería encontrarlo.  
El joven había tenido una mañana atareada: desde que se levantó lo único que había hecho era revisar documentos a fin de encontrar todos los necesarios que le permitirían inscribir a su hija en el jardín de niños el día de mañana.  
Para su desgracia su esposa había tenido una emergencia (si es que así se le puede llamar a que tú hermana Alice la arrastre al centro comercial por un par de zapatos para la boda de su amiga) así que no estaba ahí para ayudarlo, por lo que había quedado a cargo de Renesmee y de la búsqueda.  
Su hija aun dormía cuando él despertó por lo que además de tener que leer y releer hojas tenía que intentar procurar hacer el menor ruido posible.  
Se sacó el cabello de la frente cuando se dispuso a subir una de las cajas con el objetivo de apartarla de su vista siendo que allí adentro no había nada importante, cuando al pasar por la  
habitación de Renesmee divisó lo que estaba sucediendo:

_Las flores florecen durante la primavera y el atardecer del verano_

_Ambas brillan y se entierran en mi corazón._

Sus manitos dibujaban garabatos sobre el vidrio empañado y El no hizo más que observar embelesado como la pequeña Renesmee subida a su baúl de juguetes cantaba distraída, moviendo sus rizos al ritmo de su brazo, esa canción de cuna que él habia compuesto con su piano y Bella le había dado letra para arrullar a su bebé.

_Aun en los días lluviosos con las ventanas cerradas_

_La luz se desborda de mi corazón y brota hacia el cielo._

Dejó la caja sobre el suelo y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta. Los ojos chocolates de su hija no se percataron de ello, distraídos en la ventana.  
Ni hablar de que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, aun con su pijama y su cabello cobrizo enmarañado.

_Aunque exista felicidad o tristeza,_

_Lo cargare y caminare derecho_

_Esas cosas con las que ambos sostenemos con las manos._

La entonación, en aquel tono dulce e infantil pero aun así perfecta casi lo hizo estremecerse. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto? Arrodillada sobre el cofre se la veía tan grande que se le revolvió el estomago.  
Parecía ayer cuando tenía que recargarle la cabecita porque no se podía mantener sola, o cuando debían sujetarla con cuidado mientras intentaba dar sus primeros pasitos. Y ahí estaba ahora, con casi cinco años…  
Aun le parecía mentira que ese pequeño ser sea suyo y de su Bella. De hecho, si alguien le decía hace algunos años que iba a terminar casándose con su compañera de instituto se le hubiera reído en la cara.  
Pese a todo pronóstico había perdido la cabeza por esa chiquilla y desde el instante en el que sus labios se apoyaron en los de ella se había vuelto dependiente de la misma. Y si, era feliz y se sentía afortunado aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta pero verdaderamente, aquella mañana cuando Bella pronunció las palabras _"Estoy intentando decirte que se me ha retrasado el periodo cinco días" _mientras temblaba, algo primario se movió en su interior. Un sentimiento que jamás creyó que existiría. _Lo tuvieron todo.  
_

-¿De qué te estás riendo papi? –preguntó entonces Nessie sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Sus ojos chocolates lo observaban con curiosidad y Edward parpadeó confuso procesando lo dicho por su hija y volvió a sonreír.

-De la sorpresa, no sabía que te habías aprendido la canción entera.

-Mami me la enseño –respondió ella con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Y si, era inevitable que se acercara a cargarla y besar su cabello con ternura mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho.  
Porque ella era el fin y el principio de lo que ellos eran y siempre _le ofrecería al cielo una oración pidiendo por el día que vendrá mañana_, por su pequeña y su esposa. La dos razones de su existencia.


End file.
